Ye Mo
A legend rank demon spiritualist, and Ye Ziyun's grandfather and Ye Zong's father, he is the guardian of Glory City【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn . He is also most likely Ye Xiu's father. He was born as a commoner, but showed such talents and married into the most powerful major family, the Snow Wind family.【TDG】Chapter 129 – Suppressing There is a translation error here that says he married into the Sacred Family, but it should be Snow Wind family. He regularly leads his men to explore the St. Ancestral Mountains in order to eliminate any potential crisis for Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 16 – Demonic Magic? He also explores ancient ruins in the St. Ancestral Mountains, obtaining many treasures and powerful cultivation techniques.【TDG】Chapter 22 – Ice Phoenix Nie Li later learns that he has long since discovered the Nether Realm and has been exploring it for the last few years. Lord Ye Mo and the Holy Orchid Institute's Principal are responsible for the creation of Holy Orchid Institute's training grounds.【TDG】Chapter 5 – Alchemist? Appearance and Personality He has a very stern, but open personality. He would not hesitate to sacrifice everything for Glory City and expects his family to be willing to do the same. While at the same time he is open to exploration and discovery. He is an old man with long white hair, but his strength and power is unrivaled in Glory City. Plot Alternate Life Ye Mo discovered the Nether Realm many years before. He most likely was exploring and keeping an eye on the Dark Guild here in Nie Li's past life as well. Ye Mo discovered the way into the mysterious Ten Millennium Spatial Array near the City Lord’s Mansion. It took him about 15 days to come out of the barrier and before he could study it more the demon beasts attacked. It could be that Ye Mo's discovery was one of the things that lead the Dark Guild to attack at that moment.【TDG】Chapter 134 – Xiao Xue He died shortly after in battle with the snow wind demon beasts that attacked and destroyed Glory City. Current Life The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Arc :The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Book was found by Ye Mo while exploring a deep cave, outside of Glory City, on the remains of a legend rank expert. The cave was very dangerous, but because the book gave off a mysterious and powerful aura, he grabbed it and escaped. Ye Mo then sent it back to Glory City with Ye Xiu.【TDG】Chapter 106 – Ye Xiu Into the Nether Realm Arc Nie Li: :Ye Mo runs into Nie Li near the exit to the Nether Realm. He is surprised that some one knows him and asks who he is. He is further surprised when Nie Li calls him "grandfather-in-law." He has been in the Nether Realm for the last several years and is surprised to hear about all that has happened in Glory City. He also learns of Ye Han's betrayal.【TDG】Chapter 207 – Ye Mo They both hurry to return in order to prepare for the Wugui Family's attack. :He later discovered the profound Demon Spirit Devouring Technique that Nie Li and his friends were using to cultivate and saw the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array in action. He found both of these things very shocking, but was able to accept it when he heard the Nie Li has a mysterious "Master."【TDG】Chapter 212 – Wu Man Ye Mo's Cultivation: :Ye Mo has been cultivating the law of Snow Wind and even has a piece of the Snow Wind Spiritual God's Divine Spark in him. There is also a mysterious unknown aura coming from him that neither Yu Yan or Nie Li recognize. Nie Li explains his understanding of the Inscription Patterns that make up the Power of Law, almost immediately expanding Ye Mo's understanding by quite a bit.【TDG】Chapter 208 – Structure of the power of law In order to prepare for the coming attack, he focuses on cultivating with his new insight into the Power of Law. Ye Zong: :After arriving at Glory City, Ye Mo confronted Ye Zong about his failures with Ye Han. He is impressed with Nie Li and announces that he supports Nie Li and his relationship with Ye Ziyun. After the current crisis with the Wugui Family is resolved he will make the engagement official.【TDG】Chapter 209 – Father and Son Wu Man: :When the Wugui Family finally arrives over Glory City, Ye Mo and Ye Zong go out to meet them. Ye Mo warns them that if they threaten Glory City they will not return alive. Even still, the leader Wu Man chooses to fight and Ye Mo merges with his Demon Spirit, a Heavenly Saint Bird. Ye Mo proves to be the stronger of the two and pushes him back. When Wu Man calls for backup, Ye Mo decides to quickly end the fight by binding him in ice and landing a heavy strike.【TDG】Chapter 213 – Trapped Wugui Army: :After taking out Wu Man, he retreats to the range of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, drawing in the weaker legend rank experts that had arrived. These experts rushed into the array, only to be trapped. With them out of the way, Ye Mo was able to strike out at the Wugui Family's black gold soldiers.【TDG】Chapter 213 – Trapped When the surviving legend rank experts escaped from the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, Ye Mo decided it was best not to chase after them as they still out numbered him with their experts.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation Duan Jian's Revenge Arc :Ye Mo is very worried and apprehensive about Ye Ziyun leaving the safety of Glory City, but knows that she must leave in order to further grow. He is also worried about Nie Li and sees them as the hope for the future. He then heads towards the Abyss Prison Realm to meet the families there.【TDG】Chapter 221 - The second piece? Leaving for the Draconic Ruins Realm Arc Demon Lord: :After discovering the presence of the Demon Lord within Glory City, Ye Mo quickly struck out at him. Even still, he could tell that he felt an overwhelming pressure and could tell that he was no longer an opponent for him. The Demon Lord then demanded that Ye Mo hand over a particular Demon Spirit Stone or he threatened to start massacring the people of Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 258 - Hostage Nie Li and his friends: :Nie Li and his friends heard the fighting and quickly joined Ye Mo, surrounding the Demon Lord and forcing him back. However, after merging with his Eight-Armed Darkhell Fiend the Demon Lord was able to hold his own, despite having so many people against him. When Nie Li started to attack with the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword, the Demon Lord felt danger and changed his tactics. Instead of facing it head on, he evaded its strike and charged in close. He grabbed Ye Zong and overpowered him with the power of Hell. Ye Zong: :Even captured, Ye Zong bravely tried to strike back, however the difference in strength was too great. The Demon Lord easily ripped his right arm directly off. Ye Mo and Nie Li both tried to bargain and convince the Demon Lord to let Ye Zong go to no avail. Even still, Ye Zong stood strong and ordered Nie Li to attack, declaring that he would happy to die protecting Glory City. The Demon Lord again demanded the Demon Spirit Stone that Ye Mo held, and proceeded to rip off Ye Zong's other arm. With no other way to save is son's life, Ye Mo threw the demon spirit stone to the Demon Lord. However, the Demon Lord then pierced through Ye Zong's chest, fatally wounding him. Knowing that his end was near, Ye Zong activated the Snow Wind Family's self destruction technique, turning himself to ice. This destroyed his soul, but allowed him to cause heavy damages to the Demon Lord as well.【TDG】Chapter 259 - Rage :Ye Mo then watched as Nie Li executed a secret technique that quickly raised his strength and struck out at the Demon Lord. Everyone hastily moved out of the way as wave after wave of terrifying lightning energy struck the Demon Lord, destroying his arms, legs, and even his head. However, his life was saved by a Draconic Ruins Realm artifact armor as he quickly flew away. Ye Mo: :The loss of his son weighed heavily on him as he slightly cried. Though they have never been particularly close, Ye Mo tries his best to comfort Ye Ziyun, and she promises him that she will become strong enough to revive Ye Zong and get revenge against the Demon Lord.【TDG】Chapter 260 - Hope Abilities and Equipment es:Ye Mo Category:Snow Wind Family